Cacatan Malam
by FloweRara
Summary: Sudah sejak semula ia sadar, malamnya sempurna cacat. / AU MenmaIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #5


**...**

 **CACATAN MALAM**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Sudah sejak awal ia sadar, malamnya sempurna cacat

 **genre:  
** poetry(?) & angst(?)

 **warning:  
weird**. _failed_. alay. kaga jelas. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#5 [Ino Yamanaka, Menma Uzumaki]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam_

 _Bolehkah aku menitip salam?_

 _Agar angkara tak lagi geram_

 _Menengahi rindu yang kian temaram_

 _Akankah percikan ini berubah padam?_

 _Bersama bintang, aku ingin menyelam_

.

.

.

.

Ino tidak mengerti.

Ia tidak bisa mengerti dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti, mengapa pria berambut hitam dengan mata biru memesona itu tak jua menemuinya setelah lewat empat purnama. Perjumpaan terakhir mereka bahkan dilalui tanpa kata-kata.

Kenapa?

Marahkah pria itu padanya? Apa Ino telah membuat suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan namun tak disadarinya? Sungguh, Ino ingin sekali bertanya.

Namun kalimat tanya miliknya tak pernah terjawab. Pun rintihan rindu tak tersampaikan yang begitu menyiksanya hingga ke sumsum tulang.

.

.

.

.

 _Mungkinkah ia harus kupendam?_

 _Setangkup memori yang telah abadi terekam_

 _Kilaunya bak pesona batu pualam_

 _Adakah masaku segera khatam?_

.

.

.

.

Adalah ketakutan terbesar Ino jika pria bernetra biru itu benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Ino masih menyimpan semua ingatan tentang kisah mereka. Bukan kisah yang sempurna, tapi Ino menikmatinya. Semua tanpa terkecuali.

Ia mengingat setiap detik dan menit yang dahulu selalu dilaluinya bersama-sama. Ia juga menyesapi setiap kenangan yang pernah ada di antara mereka. Dan ia takut jika kepergian pria itu akan menjadi akhir dari kisah mereka.

Ia sungguh-sungguh takut.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam_

 _Pendar kasihmu sungguh beragam_

 _Tetes cintamu tercipta berbagai macam_

 _Kaulah yang selalu kuidam_

 _Tapi mengapa engkau kini begitu kejam?_

.

.

.

.

Ketakutan-ketakutan itu terus menghantui hari-hari Ino. Menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk siang dan malam. Ino tidak bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Dan ia coba membuang ketakutan itu pada baris demi baris di buku catatannya.

Ia membuang semuanya.

Sejak saat mata biru pria itu meredup dan tak lagi secerah biasanya kala memandangnya. Sejak tatapan bak langit cerah di siang hari itu menjelma menjadi pekatnya malam. Sejak perjumpaan mereka yang terakhir dan ketakutan itu semakin memerangkapinya.

Ino sadar akan posisinya sebagai yang kedua. Ia tidak pernah berharap lebih untuk jadi yang utama. Akan tetapi ia hanya menginginkan, setidaknya pria itu bersedia tetap berada di sisinya.

Atau ... mungkinkah itu hanya sebatas angan?

.

.

.

.

 _Apa ini hanya perasaanku belaka?_

 _Mengapa seolah ada jurang pemisah di antara mereka?_

 _Padahal tak pernah diharap akan tercipta_

 _Beku ..._

 _Kini meloloskan tulangnya satu-satu ..._

.

.

.

.

Kelumpuhan menjerat batinnya untuk sesaat.

Nyata dan maya mengombang-ambingkannya sejenak.

Tidak, tidak, kebimbangan ini tak akan pernah berakhir jika bukan ia sendiri yang mengakhirinya. Tidak! Ino sudah memutuskan untuk membuang segenap isi hati dan perasaannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menipu diri. Tetapi dusta memang hanya mampu membawanya pada kelegaan semu.

Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ia tak akan lagi memaksa mengorek lebih dalam alasannya. Semua jelas-jelas percuma.

Percuma.

Sudah sejak awal ia sadar, malamnya sempurna cacat.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu?  
Sekian lama aku terkurung dalam penjara batu  
Merintih dalam sendu  
Tertatih dalam sayu_

 _Tersisih ...  
Memekik lirih ..._

 _Getirkah ini?  
Kenyataan yang telah kualami_

Tercetakkah abadi?  
Dalam rajutan tanya yang kusesali

 _Sebab aku tahu ...  
Masa telah menelan harmoni karaktermu_

 _Sebab aku tahu ...  
Kejora yang menemaniku  
Telah lama lenyap dimangsa waktu_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Disadur dari catatan 16, 18, 27, 29, dan 30 Mei 2014 (?)

Maap alay bet (dia pun kaga paham apa yang ditulis) XD


End file.
